And It Felt Like A Kiss: Part Twelve
by yestermeyesteryou
Summary: '"Ok." Puck nodded to himself, looking into the bowl in front of him. "So, while I was gone. Were you under the impression that we were broken up?"'
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: The author of this piece does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters from Glee belong to their original creators._

___Summary__: Part Twelve of the multi-part story 'And It Felt Like A Kiss'. '"Ok." Puck nodded to himself, looking into the bowl in front of him. "So, while I was gone. Were you under the impression that we were broken up?"'_

___Notes____: Will be two chapters in total. _

___Enjoy!_

* * *

"So we ran some tests and checked everything, it turns out that your dog is severely overweight. Almost on the verge of obesity, if you don't do some drastic changes."

"Oh…" Blaine scratched his head as he and Puck shared an awkward look between each other, standing in the veterinarian's office. "But I run with her every day."

"Are you sure this isn't one of those times where you think your dog got really fat, but actually she isn't and she's just knocked up or something and then it's like this great, happy surprise?" Puck tried to diffuse the situation.

"No. I'm afraid she's just fat."

"Ok." Now it was Puck's turn to scratch his head, not really liking the scolding tone of the animal practitioner. "So, what do we need to change?"

"It sounds like she's getting at least sufficient exercise so I suppose the next step is to look into what you're feeding her?"

Blaine looked guiltily on the floor. "Alright, I think you may have a point."

"Ok gentlemen, then I think we're done here. You'll receive the check in the mail."

"Can't wait." Blaine muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

He shot her a smile. "That's great." He put the leash on the dog, looking like he couldn't get out of there fast enough as he dragged Tinker Bell down the hall, Puck shortly behind.

The taller man jogged into step with him once they reached the parking lot, giving Blaine's arm a little tug. "Hey, you do realize that we're literally living with a fat bitch."

Blaine sighed heavily, looking down disapprovingly at the dog as they reached the car. "This isn't turning into the fun-loving pet owning experience I was hoping for."

* * *

"Want to grab a beer after work?" Sam caught up with his colleague in the hallway, almost pushing a ten year old girl with glasses out of his way to reach Blaine.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Lucy..! So, what do you say?"

"I don't know." Blaine closed the folder in his hand, shoving it into the briefcase strapped over his shoulder. "I sort of have to sit down and work out some kind of dietary plan for my dog."

"Your life sounds spectacular, by the way."

"On second thought, Puck is working tonight so it would be cool to do something, I guess."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

"Do you think he's on a date?"

"I don't know…" Blaine sort of squinted at the scenario a couple of tables away from theirs, Sebastian sitting in front of some guy having a pretty animated discussion. "But whatever it is it seems like it's over, because here he comes."

Sebastian slid down in the booth next to Sam. "Oh my god, what a drag."

The blond man chuckled in response. "What?"

"Perfect guy, super-hot. Kind of stupid, really toned. The whole package, really, and then it turns out that he doesn't go down on people."

"That's the kind of stuff you discuss on a first date? In this bar, of all places?" Blaine took a sip on his beer, looking suspiciously at his friend

"Usually the first date is the only date. I mean, seriously, do you even listen to anything I say? Hello Blaine, my name is Sebastian. Have we met?"

"Alright, I get it…"

Sam cleared his throat, also seemingly not completely on board with the whole scenario. "And you can afford to blow a guy off like that for that reason alone? Even if you weren't planning on seeing him more than once?"

"I have a Platinum American Express Card, honey. I can afford to do whatever the hell I want."

"Remind me of why we're friends, again?"

"You, my dear Sam, are my friend because of that very reason. Don't pretend like you didn't start drinking on my tab the second you saw me in the bar."

"Alright." Sam downed the last of his beer. "I get your point."

"And Blaine. Sweet, sweet Blaine. You're my friend because just in case things don't work out with that hot paramedic of yours, you know I'll be right there waiting, with all the comfort you need. And I'll comfort you so hard, you'll think your name is 'Sebastian…Harder… Faster…'" The last words were pronounced in a breathy whine.

"In your dreams, maybe." Blaine shot him a tired look, secretly incredibly grateful that the man was able to play along as if that night a little while ago had never, ever happened.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Sebastian looked at the two skeptical faces, opening his arms with that obnoxious smile on his face. "To pay for your drinks and fuck you when you're down?"

Sam shook his head.

"Then apparently I've been misinformed." He leaned a little closer over the table. "But you two are teachers. How about a little private lesson?"

* * *

"How's your boyfriend?"

Puck shot his colleague a suspicious look from the driver's seat of the ambulance. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I have some decent manners, maybe? Because you're my buddy and maybe I care about the people in your life, or something like that?"

"Alright…" Eyes back on the road, Puck didn't give the random question much more thought. "He's fine." The phone buzzed in the cellphone holder on the dashboard. "Speaking of the devil." He picked up. "Hi, babe."

"Hey, just wanted to ask when you think you'll be home."

Puck threw a glance at the watch on his arm. "In an hour, maybe."

"Still at work?"

"Yup, just driving back to the hospital."

"Ok. Well, say Hi to Johnson and I guess I'll see you at home. Bye."

"Later." Once again, Puck looked at the person in the passenger seat suspiciously. "He says hi, Johnson."

"See. Manners."

* * *

Puck threw his backpack on the floor upon entering the hallway, hanging up his jacket a on a hook by the mirror while trying to hear where in the apartment Blaine might be. Kitchen, by the sound of the refrigerator door closing.

"That was two hours. Just so you know." Blaine looked over at him as he sipped on a bottle of water.

"Hey, I have a question." Walking over to him, Puck grabbed the bottle from his hands. "Since when are you all buddy-buddy with my middle age co-worker?"

The little alarm going off somewhere behind Blaine's eyes almost went unnoticed "What are you talking about?"

Puck looked at him skeptically while wiping the corner of his mouth after having taken a big sip. "You don't know?"

Shaking his head, Blaine shrugged as he looked at the floor for a second. "Nope."

"Alright. What's the dinner plan, then?"

"Italian or Chinese?"

"Italian?"

Turning back towards the fridge, Blaine pulled a menu from underneath a magnet on the door, shoving into Puck's free hand. "Then you can choose from any which one of these 21 delicious plans that you may like."

Puck looked down at the Pizza menu in his hand, chuckling as he thought to himself that option 16 was looking pretty appealing. "No wonder we have a fat dog."

* * *

"Yes, Blaine?"

The dark haired man looked over at his boyfriend on the bed, from where he was standing by the dresser. "What?"

"You've been standing there with that t-shirt in your hand for like five minutes now."

"Oh…" He quickly pulled it on, still seemingly transfixed on the spot.

"Want to tell me what's going on in that little head of yours?"

Looking a little annoyed and defensive, Blaine finally climbed into bed. "Nothing."

"Right." Puck set his cellphone down on the nightstand on his side. "Bad dog."

Looking around the room, finding Tinker Bell sleeping in the corner Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What did she do?"

"I meant you." Puck turned on his side to face his boyfriend, a suspicious smile playing on his lips. "You did something bad, I just don't know what."

Feeling the blush creeping up on his cheeks, Blaine was quick to turn off the lamp beside him, leaving the room dark before it would show.

"I've been reviewing the evidence in my mind and I really, really hope it doesn't involve you cheating on me with Johnson."

"Oh my god…" Blaine sunk down further on the bed, pulling the covers over his head. He shortly came back for air, deciding he might as well have some fun with this. "How about since I forgave you so good heartedly for leaving me just before Christmas, I get a little free pass on all the things I may or may not have done while you were away."

The smile was slowly fading, being replaced with something that looked a lot like worry. "What are you saying?"

"Ok. So on the day you took off I obviously spent the whole night getting completely wasted."

"Obviously."

"And you know I would never, ever drink and drive."

By now Puck actually looked downright alarmed. "Blaine…"

"Which I didn't do on that night either. But… I went into the car to look for something, apparently some cops saw me and I got arrested for a DUI." Unconsciously scooting a little further away on the bed, Blaine pulled the covers tighter around himself waiting for a reaction. All he saw was bafflement.

"Are you serious? Did somebody bail you out?"

"Which brings me to the second part of the story, where your good friend Johnson recognizes me at the station, talks to the cop and has me cleared. I got away with a slap on the wrist and a warning, and then he gave me a ride home. The end."

"I knew something was up with you two." Puck seemed almost more content with himself for having puzzled together two pieces in his imaginary investigation, than pissed off. "You can consider yourself really lucky, Blaine. Especially for pulling off something like that while granted a free pass…" He reached over for his boyfriend, pulling him closer as Blaine chuckled in response to the hands dangerously close to tickling his sides.

"Yes, absolutely." Laying on his back with Puck looking down at him, he bit on his lip as he let a hand trail up and down his boyfriend's strong arm. "But I have to say… I don't think I really learned my lesson from that short visit to the station, getting off the hook like that."

"You're absolutely right..." Puck leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss against the side of Blaine's face as he thought about how things could have ended a lot messier than they did. "A reprimand is probably in order…"

A breathy moan escaped his lips as a thumb nudged against the corner of his mouth. "I was hoping you'd teach me a lesson."

"I've been so focused on other things lately, I almost forgot what a bad boy you are."

Blaine nodded eagerly, busy sucking on the two fingers in his mouth.

Puck couldn't help but smile as he leaned over to press a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead, whispering against the hot skin as his free hand found its way to the waist of the other man's pajama pants, hiking them down against the mattress to give an exposed cheek a little squeeze. "You know the drill."

Nodding once again, Blaine let the fingers slip out of his mouth as he turned over on the bed, grabbing a pillow in his arms as he felt Puck's hands pull his pants and boxers further down before grabbing a fist of the fabric on the back of his t-shirt, pulling it halfway up his back. A mouth took a deep breath against the back of his head, words soft and honest. "Thanks for telling me, babe."

Blaine couldn't help but think about that other thing, the one that he really didn't think he should tell anybody. A finger entered, adding another with the second thrust as he moaned into the pillow, trying to push all of those thoughts away. The hand on his ass grabbed onto his left cheek almost painfully hard, another moan escaping from his lips as he pushed into the touch. "No… problem…"

* * *

"You can stop pretending to be courteous, Blaine told me all about his little run-in with the long arm of the law and your late night cruise."

Johnson took a bite of his sandwich as he eyed his colleague, walking away from the deli vendor on the street outside of the hospital. "Did he, now."

"Uh huh." Puck unwrapped his own lunch, picking out the pickle sticking out between the two slices of bread to throw it into the trashcan he just passed. "So who arrested him, anyway?"

"Brooks."

"Brooks?" Almost choking on a mouthful of pastrami, Puck took a second in an effort to calm down. "Figures. That fucking asshole…"

"He knows he owes me a countless amount of favors, that's why he let him go."

Almost fuming at the thought of the officer Puck could hardly stand, he suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. "Did he do anything?"

"He was fine, allegedly."

"Well." Puck wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Blaine's a tough cookie, he's not going to say anything if the guy was out of line."

"He was pretty out of it, I'd be surprised if he remembered anything at all." Johnson was doing his best at trying to diffuse the situation, knowing that his colleague wouldn't believe that any process involving the despised officer was completely painless. "I mean, arresting a guy for sitting in his car is kind of an asshole thing to do in itself. But I do think he called him 'pretty boy' or something…"

"He called Blaine 'pretty boy'?" Although he logically knew it wasn't that bad, he couldn't help but needing to put a lid on his emotions, taking a deep breath in the process. "Did he handcuff him?"

Apparently Johnson was pretty good at pulling off a soothing voice. "You know the procedure, Puckerman."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"He was just doing his job, Noah. Just be happy that he let him go."

"He shouldn't have arrested him in the first place." Feeling his stomach turn, Puck threw his barely touched sandwich into the bin by the hospital entrance.

"Everybody is someone's boyfriend or brother or daughter or whatnot. This time it just happened to involve your boyfriend."

"I have the right to be pissed off."

"True… But I also think it would be wise to let it go."

* * *

Puck looked over from the small table in the kitchen to see Blaine enter, freshly showered tucking in the shirt into his pants before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." He sat down in front of Puck, who was holding a spoon pushing cereal around in the bowl of milk in front of him.

"Morning." Puck studied him for a second as Blaine grabbed the newspaper on the table and took a sip on his cup. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Where was I when?" He turned a page.

"When you got arrested."

"Oh." Blaine looked up quickly, letting out a breath of relief as he saw that Puck mostly looked tired and a little curious. "Um. Sebastian's place."

"Sebastian's place?"

"I drove there, we went drinking. You know the rest." He brought the big cup closer to his face, hoping it wasn't showing how flustered he felt at answering the question.

"Ok." Puck nodded to himself, looking into the bowl in front of him. "So, while I was gone. Were you under the impression that we were broken up?"

Having returned to reading the paper, Blaine let the flash of panic subside from his eyes before giving Puck a quick look. "No." He looked down again, suddenly with a little difficulty concentrating.

"Was the cop nice to you?"

"Is this the third degree or something?"

Puck looked a little defensive as he put his spoon down on the table. "What? I'm not allowed to be concerned to find out my boyfriend was almost put behind bars when I was away?"

"You're the one who went away." Suddenly letting himself get irritated, he took a deep breath through his nose in an attempt to calm his nerves. "Anyway, it was fine."

In response to Blaine having noticeably calmed his voice, Puck did the same. "He called you something, right?"

Blaine shrugged, still making an effort to read the paper. "It really wasn't anything."

"If you say so."

* * *

Blaine pulled on Sebastian's arm the second Puck and Sam walked off to the bar. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Shoot." The taller man looked at him, leaning over the high bar table.

"That thing I asked you to do, which you didn't do for which I'm really, really thankful."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah… So that's a secret I decided to take with me to my grave, hence it never happened."

"I have literally no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian shot him a blank stare, followed by a blink-and-you'd-miss-it little wink Blaine wasn't really sure had even happened.

Looking at him questioningly, he studied his friend's face. "So I think you're doing your part…"

"What part?" With a clasp on his shoulder, Puck appeared setting down a beer in front of him.

"His part of not being so incredibly obnoxious all the time… Is this for me?" Blaine grabbed the beer, downing almost half of it before Puck got a chance to answer the question in an attempt to divert the attention off himself.

"Um, yeah." He raised an eyebrow between Sebastian and his boyfriend. "Everything alright, babe?"

Blaine just nodded in between gulps. "Mhmm."

* * *

Sometimes, on Sunday mornings when Puck had been working the night shift, Blaine would drag his tired self down to the hospital to have breakfast with him. It was on one of these Sundays that Blaine found himself yawning by the vendor, having a quick once over of the sandwich options while waiting for his boyfriend.

"Look at that. If it isn't little Mr. Slipping through the cracks."

Blaine turned around to face the owner of the voice standing just behind him, seeing an officer step ahead and point at one of the wrapped sandwiches behind the glass. Brooks.

"And a medium coffee to go, no cream." He looked at Blaine, smug smile on his lips. "You know it's a shame I let you go. You would have made a lot of friends in prison."

"Excuse me?"

The cop just shrugged. "Come to think of it, you never really paid me back for that special treatment. Maybe you should treat me to something special? Johnson doesn't need to know, you know."

Blaine was almost completely sure the guy was just trying to mess around with him, but it didn't really make any insinuation any worse. "Johnson is married."

Brooks handed over a couple of dollars to the man by the vendor, taking a sip on his coffee as he let out an obnoxious, almost cruel chuckle. "So maybe he doesn't mind sharing, then?"

Just as Blaine thought to himself that Puck couldn't get there fast enough, he felt a familiar hand land on his shoulder. Puck looked carefully between the two men standing by the sandwich stand outside the hospital. "Hey, Blaine."

"Puckerman too? You really get around, don't you?"

Puck went from looking cautious to absolutely furious in a matter of seconds. "What did you just say to him?"

Brooks shrugged again, that smile never quite faltering. "I'm just wondering when the paramedics' mascot is going to take a little trip down to the station."

Knowing that knocking out an officer would almost definitely result in his arrest, not to mention ruin breakfast, Puck took a deep breath. "You know I feel really sorry for your wife and kids. Oh, wait… Didn't they all pack their bags and leave your sorry ass last spring?" For once Puck wasn't the first to get physical, as the cop stepped up to him with two fingers pointed into the paramedic's chest.

"You leave my fucking wife out of this."

"With pleasure, if you leave him the hell out of it. As a matter of fact, just leave him the fuck alone."

There was an eerie, content grin on his face as Brooks took two steps back. "So you really are a fag, huh."

Laughing without any humor to his voice, Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Judging from the way you speak I'd assume you were, too."

"There's nothing wrong with getting your dick sucked in exchange for a few favors, Puckerman." He shot Blaine a look. "Especially not when he looks like he'd enjoy it more than I would."

Puck shut his eyes for a second, shaking his head while taking a deep breath. "Come on Blaine, let's go." He grabbed a hold on his lower arm almost a little too hard as he turned his back on the officer, walking away. Once they had rounded a corner, he looked down on the death grip on Blaine's arm, quickly letting go. "Sorry… Don't worry about him, Ok? He just wasn't around on the day human decency was passed around to the masses."

Blaine didn't say anything, just nodding in response as they slowed down the pace.

"Your arm Ok?"

"What?" Like Puck, he hadn't even noticed. "No, yeah. It's fine."

"He's just got a twisted sense of humor."

"Yeah. Hilarious."

* * *

"Isn't she supposed to be eating a salad or something?"

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Sebastian from the corner in the kitchen, pouring dry dog food into a bowl on the floor. "This is her diet."

Shrugging, the taller leaned back against the counter. "If I was her I'd rather be fat than having to eat that."

"If you were her I'd probably have you sent right back to the shelter where you came from." He stood up straight to walk over to the sink, turning on the tap to wash his hands. "This stuff really smells horrible though…"

Flipping through a magazine splayed over the counter, Sebastian tapped long fingers against the page he was currently on. "Speaking of food, should we go grab dinner or something?"

"I don't know." Blaine turned the tap off, not turning away from the sink. "I think I'll just wait for Puck to get home."

"I thought you said he wouldn't get back until 12 at night." He turned a page. "I'll have you home before that, don't worry."

"Well, maybe."

"What? You don't get to eat unless he's around?"

He still stood there, facing the sink. "I think he knows something's up."

"Blaine…" The magazine closed a little harder than necessary. "First of all, I thought we weren't going to talk about this. Second of all." He stepped up behind the smaller man, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing is up. You had one moment of weakness after you boyfriend fucking left you, not knowing if you were even together anymore. And I mean, let's be honest…" He splayed long fingers against his chest, shaking his head slightly. "Who could blame you? It's almost cute what constitutes cheating in your twisted little world…"

Blaine nodded carefully, finally turning around.

"Come on, shorty. Up for some Thai food or something? Unless…" Sebastian stepped back, starting to rummage through the kitchen cupboards "Maybe you have something to work with here…" It took him about 30 seconds to improvise something on top of his head. "How about you crack open a couple of beers and I get to work on theses 'taters, 'cause in about in about 40 minutes you'll be enjoying homemade gnocchi with a little thing I like to call 'Pesto á la Sebastian'."

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he turned to the fridge to pull out two bottles. "That's pretty impressive, seeing as we pretty much don't have anything."

Sebastian raised his shoulders as he filled a large pot with water. "I know, right? You have nothing. Perhaps being domestic isn't one of your strongest suits."

Blaine laughed at that as he handed a beer over, taking a sip himself. "I'll have you know, I was practically a housewife when I was with Mark. Except, I actually had a fulltime job at the same time. So forgive me for taking the liberty of not having a fully stocked fridge every time I have the honor of entertaining a houseguest such as yourself."

"Ah, I see." The taller man pointed a chef's knife in Blaine's direction from across the room. "Mr. Nice Guy doesn't beat your ass for forgetting to go down to the store to get milk."

Shrugging, Blaine leaned back against the counter as he smiled against the rim of the beer bottle. "Not unless I ask him to…"

"Nice, Blaine. Very nice."

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry about the massive delay, work and travel made it really difficult to sit down and finish this part but finally I seem to have a bit more time to write again. Hope you enjoy"_

* * *

"So what was so important that you couldn't just tell me over the phone?"

Cooper ushered his younger brother into his apartment, grabbing the jacket off his shoulders to throw in onto a hook by the door. "Because it's something I want to show you. Sit down."

Eyeing him curiously, Blaine took a seat on the couch while giving a little wave to Emma who was playing with a big, stuffed baby-blue panda on the floor. "Alright. Show me."

Without saying anything Cooper presented him with a piece of paper, looking at him with anticipation as Blaine took a second before staring blankly at the man standing before him.

"What is this?"

"It's a check."

Blaine blinked. "But is says my name on it."

Chuckling at his brother, Cooper nodded. "That's because it's yours."

"How…"

"I sold that old house we grew up in."

Staring in disbelief at the piece of paper in his hand, Blaine scratched his head before looking up again. "Dad's estate?"

"Yeah. What the hell am I supposed to do with a mansion in Ohio? Besides, you should get your fair share from the old man in any case." He sat down next to his brother.

"Cooper, this is…"

"What's rightfully yours."

For the first time since the start of the conversation, a smile was finally starting to crack on Blaine's lips. "Does this mean I'm going to need a prenup?"

* * *

Blaine was still at a loss for words as he made his way into the apartment, not even bothering to shrug off his jacket as he reached the doorway to the kitchen to see his boyfriend putting clean plates into a cupboard, making a note of his presence.

"You know, just because you're as cute as a button it doesn't mean you get out of emptying the dishwasher every time."

He took the three steps necessary in order to close the distance between himself and his seemingly slightly irritated boyfriend, holding out the check. "I know. I know, I'm sorry, but something came up."

Raising a suspicious eyebrow at the shorter man, Puck grabbed the piece of paper from Blaine. Suspicion was shortly to be replaced by utter shock. "Did you rob a bank? Is that why you couldn't empty the dishwasher?"

Blaine couldn't hide his excitement any longer. "Cooper sold dad's house that he inherited. And then he split the profits."

"Wait." Seemingly taking a second to discuss the more important topic at hand, Puck continued. "Your dad didn't leave you anything?"

Blaine sighed and shook his head as he took the check back. "My dad spent the last years of his life pretending I didn't exist so no, he didn't leave me anything. Until, I guess, now."

"Blaine… This is crazy." Finally the excitement was starting to catch on.

"I know. I feel like I should do something."

"I feel like you should take that thing to the bank before someone decides to rob you."

"Right… But after that. Am I supposed to get champagne and caviar or something?"

Puck made a face before bringing up a hand to give his boyfriend's cheek a little squeeze. "How about just champagne?"

* * *

"So what are you going to do with the money?" Sam nudged Blaine's shoulder as they stood outside the school, cups of take-away coffee in their hands as the two teachers made their best attempt at waking up before the first bell would ring.

"I don't know." Blaine took a sip of the slightly too hot beverage in his hand. "I think I'll get a new TV."

Sam laughed as he spit the chewing gum in his mouth on the ground. "You know you can buy more than a TV."

"I want to save, probably go on a trip with Puck somewhere. Maybe I'll take some time to do a PhD or something, I don't know."

"But first you want to get a new TV?"

"First I want to get a new TV."

* * *

Gunshots ringing echoed down the siren lit but otherwise dark street. The sound of a woman screaming could be heard though the cracked store window, two masked men visible behind broken ripples of shards of glass.

Standing behind the ambulance surrounded by police, guns pointed while taking cover behind their vehicles, Puck turned to Johnson. "We have to get her out."

His partner sounded skeptical, even though he nodded in response. "We have to make sure we don't get shot as well."

"Suspects down!" The voice came from somewhere in the mass of the men and women dressed in blue, following another series of shots fired in the night.

Puck nodded, both to Johnson and himself. "We're going in."

On the floor of the convenience store, the seemingly lifeless body of a woman laid splayed out in a pool of crimson and white, beside the leaking gallon bottles of milk scattered around her. She didn't look alive, but she wasn't dead. They were halfway to the ambulance, having just pushed the gurney out through the broken doors when suddenly a hand desperately clung to the collar of Puck's jacket, causing him to miss a step as he helped pushing the apparently not yet lost patient to safety.

"Tell my children that I love them."

Trying to smile reassuringly, Puck made an attempt to walk straight as they approached the ambulance. "Don't worry mam, you'll tell them yourself."

Her body was damp and cold as she whimpered, something so simple seemingly draining her of energy, wet tears making their way down her cheeks. "I don't want to die."

"Everything is going to be OK mam, just try to stay with us."

An hour later, a mother's heart stopped beating on the operating table.

* * *

"I need the woman's testimony."

Puck eyed Brooks with a suspicious look. "She died."

"Oh…" The officer scratched his head with the back of the pen he was holding in his hand. "They didn't tell us."

Puck, not feeling the need to engage in any further conversation with the other man, dropped off the folders he'd come to the reception to leave and started to walk off down the hall, not without noticing the heavy steps following behind.

"But one of the suspects survived. Right?"

"Yup. But he's not ready to talk." He made a turn into the locker room, the heavy steps behind not ceasing to follow. Once he'd reached his locker, he turned around. "Do you need anything?"

"I do. Actually."

"What?"

A pause. "I wanted to apologize."

Puck huffed in response, skepticism oozing out entwined with the air from his lungs. "Yeah right." He turned around and proceeded to pull his blood stained shirt over his head and threw it into the laundry bin in the corner of the room, reaching for a fresh t-shirt inside his locker. "And why on earth would you want to do that."

"I shouldn't have arrested your boyfriend. Although I honestly didn't know it was him. But I shouldn't have talked to him that way, no matter what. Or to you."

Throwing a look over his shoulder, Puck thought he saw some sort of sincerity there. "Why do I have a feeling Johnson threatened to report you for sexual harassment or something."

"That… might have something to do with it. But I am sorry."

Puck turned back towards his locker, nodding as he tried to digest the apology. "Alright. Well, as long as you stay out of my way then I don't think we're going to have a problem." He shut the door to his locker a little harder than necessary as he turned around, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "And don't call me a fag again. Or I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Noted." Brooks nodded, obviously strained by the sudden bout of vulnerability. "And tell your friend that I'm sorry."

"And I guess I'm sorry about that stuff with your wife and kids." Puck started to make his way out of the room."

"Don't sweat it."

* * *

"What's bothering you?" Blaine looked over from his side on the bed on the person lying next to him, who in turn was just sort of staring mindlessly at the ceiling.

"Nothing."

"Okey." Putting his book to the side, Blaine reached to turn of the light.

"A woman practically died in my arms tonight."

"I'm sorry." Under the blanket, a reassuring hand found Puck's cold one.

"She told me to tell her kids that she loved them. I said she could do it herself, but then she died."

"I'm really sorry." It was barely a whisper.

Puck turned his head towards him, taking a moment to find his eyes in the dark. "You know that I love you, right? I mean if something happened to me, you'd know."

Nodding, Blaine was slightly grateful for the darkness in between them for not making the shot of guilt running down his spine visible as it almost pained his face.

"And you love me?"

"Of course." Damn. "Of course I love you."

"Anyway." Puck took a deep breath in an attempt to collect himself. "Brooks is sorry about that stuff he said. Apparently. Just so you know."

"Oh." Blaine nodded, surprised at the sudden confession. Blaine was sorry, too, a feeling he was trying his best at to shake off. "Hey, did you go into the living room yet?"

"Since when?"

"Since you got home, genius."

"No."

Blaine could see the confusion painted on Pucks face even in the dark. "Then go take a look."

"I'm really tired, Blaine…"

"Come on." He practically pushed the other man off the mattress, forcing him to get on his feet.

"Alright! Alright, I'll go…" Puck disappeared, only to return seconds later. "That's not our TV."

"It is now."

The paramedic started to crawl into the bed, a smile finally starting from the corner of his mouth as he got closer, leaving a big kiss on Blaine's lips as he pulled the shorter man against his chest. "That's awesome, babe."

Blaine responded to the kiss, proceeding give Puck's bottom lip a little bite. "I am pretty awesome…"

"Are you going to be my sugar-daddy now?" He got a chuckle in response to the almost whiny question.

"I guess…"

"Something about that doesn't sound right." Another kiss, and then Blaine found himself with his face familiarly pressed into the pillow, hands resting on his lower back as a voice spoke against the back of his head. "I'm your daddy…"

Raising his head just enough so he could breathe, Blaine turned it on the side as he tried to squirm out from underneath the strong body on top of his, without much success. "I'm not calling you daddy…"

"Why not?" The whisper landed on the back of his head as the hands crept lower, grabbing his ass through his underwear.

Blaine let out a soft moan as he stopped pretending to fight it. "Because I worked really hard on not saying that to the people I sleep with…"

"Now you're just making me feel left out."

Blaine laughed again, only to shortly have it replaced by another moan as he felt his underwear being pulled down, hands stroking up and down his naked back.

"Say it…"

Pushing into the touch, Blaine took a deep breath before making an attempt to sound serious. "Daddy…"

"Yes?"

"I can't." He laughed. "This isn't healthy for me."

"Fine…"

* * *

"Are you serious?" Blaine looked over barely trying to hide his amusement at his boyfriend on the couch, who in turn seemed busy clutching a blanket so hard his knuckles were turning almost as pale as his face.

Puck cleared his throat, straightening up against the cushions. "This stuff is real, you know."

"Paranormal Activity is not real, Puck." The amusement turned into a genuine curious smile as Blaine reached for his hand, giving it a reassuring little squeeze as he grabbed onto the blanket with the other, scooting closer as he crawled in under it. "Just because it's filmed with a camcorder doesn't mean it actually happened. Didn't Blair Witch teach us anything?"

"I know it's not 'real', but, you know." Puck huffed in response in an attempt to man up, contradicting himself with the evident wince as a reaction to what was going on on the brand new screen.

Giving the hand another squeeze before letting go to let his own rest on top of the blanket, Blaine let out a soft chuckle. "No, I don't actually. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Ghosts are fucking scary, is what you should know. And demons. I mean come on, why does she stand like that staring at him the whole fucking night. It's fucked up."

"It's a movie."

Puck nodded. "A fucked up a movie." Finally letting himself laugh at the scenario, he grabbed onto Blaine's arm to pull him closer. "At least I'm man enough to admit that I'm fucking scared."

"That's true…" Finding a comfortable position under Puck's arm, Blaine settled his head against the taller man's chest as he kept watching the scenes unfold on the screen in front of them. "I just never knew you were such a wimp, that's all." The confession resulted in a soft smack against the back of his head, followed by two strong arms pulling him even closer against the warm chest. "Ouch…"

Puck looked down at the dark haired man in his arms, gingerly rubbing the back of his head. He pressed a pair of lips against his forehead, replacing the rubbing hand with one of his own. "What are you scared of, then..?"

Shrugging, Blaine's eyes went back to the TV. "I don't know."

"You must be scared of something."

Blaine raised an eyebrow mostly to himself, not really paying attention to the film any longer. "I think I'm scared of being alone."

Puck nodded as he hugged just a little tighter, suddenly not even flinching at what he probably would have screamed at five minutes ago on the screen. "You're not alone, Blaine. And you don't have to be."

Now it was Blaine's turn to nod, as he played with the sleeve on Puck's sweater-clad arm draped over him. "I'm just afraid of messing this up, you know."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Puck shook his head. "If anything, I think I'll be the one to mess it up. So don't worry about that and just try to keep me from getting out of line. Again…"

Blaine took a deep breath, as ready as ever to get something heavy off his chest. "You know that night I got arrested."

"Mhmm?"

"I was at Sebastian's place."

Remaining surprisingly calm, Puck just laid his head back on the couch staring at the ceiling. "I know."

"I thought you had left."

"I know…"

Another deep breath, and Blaine continued. "I asked Sebastian if he'd sleep with me." Suddenly, the arms wrapped around him felt cold. Stiff. The next words he heard were careful and unsure.

"Did he?"

"No." Blaine wouldn't let go off the slightly too washed out sleeve on Puck's sweater. "He wouldn't. He said I'd regret it." He felt scared of looking up at Puck, so instead he opted for going back to watching the screen. It looked like someone was being killed by a demon. "I'm sorry." The silence was killing him as he held his breath, until finally the arms around him didn't feel so stiff any longer, instead holding him just a little closer for a second.

"I think I'm offended that Sebastian of all people wouldn't sleep with my boyfriend."

Blaine exhaled, a smile of relief slowly replacing the look of panic that had painted his features just seconds ago.

"Are you sure it was Sebastian and not his evil twin or something?"

Turning around to face Puck, Blaine crawled up to rest his elbows on the sides of Puck's chest. "If Sebastian has a twin, I'm pretty sure he _is_ the evil one."

**_THE END_**


End file.
